


Return to Bad Wolf Bay

by badwolfbaywatch



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, Daleks - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Pete's World, Time Lord Rose Tyler, UNIT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbaywatch/pseuds/badwolfbaywatch
Summary: The Doctor and fam mysteriously land at Bad Wolf Bay; a familiar face returns.





	1. Fish n Chips

*Throooom whurr throooooooooom!*

“Doctor! Doctor!!” shouted Yaz, as the TARDIS spun madly. 

“Oi! Just a wee bit o’ turbulence,” the Doctor replied, wildly flipping levers and turning dials. “Oops, hold on, fam!”

“What d’ya mean ‘oops,’ doc?! Graham snarked, gripping to a rail as Ryan catapulted into a rogue armchair. “Ryan, grab on son!”

Ryan reached out from the wobbling chair and latched onto a nearby control column, grabbing ahold just in time. “Doc, you sure ya’ know where we're goin’?!” 

“Oi! Course I do! Planet Oztanikys 2, next stop!” The Doctor pulled down a large blue lever, as the TARDIS crashed to a full stop and Ryan, Graham, and Yaz fell scattered around the console. 

“Right! Brilliant maneuvering, Sexy,” The Doctor warmly doted, stroking the TARDIS console.

“Oi! As if!” Ryan barked as he dragged himself to his feet from behind the console. “Nearly lost an arm on that landing...”

“Shhh, son, or TARDIS’ll hide your bedroom again,” Graham whispered. 

“Right.. sorry,... ‘Sexy.’” Ryan offered.

The Doctor, oblivious to the hushed navigation complaints, bounded towards the doors with childish delight. “Fam, welcome to Oztanikys 2! Small planet, lovely people, excellent fish n chips, oh we really must order those…”

“Wait, what happened to the first Oz-tin-yukus..?” Yaz interrupted.

“Oztanikys. Huge asteroid shower. Population relocated and found this little gem! Humans, actually; 64th century! Resilient group. Love humans,” The Doctor remarked, winking at Yaz. “Got a distress call, though, maybe nothing. Best check it out, eh fam?”

Yaz nodded in agreement. “Sure, right you lot?” Ryan sulked, but a sharp elbow from Graham brought out a nod of agreeance in both. 

“Let's go then!” And with that the Doctor flung open the doors and jumped out of the TARDIS, planting herself shin-deep in a fresh coat of snow. “Hm, must be August. Even better!” 

“August…?” they murmured to each other.

The three companions followed en suit, adjusting to the cold temperature and pulling their fall jackets on snugger.

The Doctor paused suddenly, taking a step back as her fam huddled behind her.

“Everything alright, Doc?” Graham queried.

“Erm...“

“Doc?” Graham asked again.

“Strange. May have miscalculated a bit.” She nervously drew her sonic from her coat pocket, taking in the blank shoreline, a name on the tip of her tongue.

“You think it's strange?” Yaz responded pointedly. “Got to be pretty strange then, eh?” she joked, but the Doctor wasn't listening.

“It couldn't be.” The Doctor panned her sonic screwdriver across the winter beach landscape, waves gently lapping the snow-blanketed shoreline. Dissatisfied with the readings, she gave the sonic a good shake next to her ear, as if to rattle out a rogue marble that had clogged its functions. 

“How can we be here?” The Doctor aggressively stated, to the TARDIS or, perhaps, no one at all.

Graham, Ryan, and Yaz swapped puzzled looks, each coaxing the others with their eyes to tap the Doctor out of her worrisome trance.

“We're not supposed to be here.” She demanded with sudden realisation, again at no one in particular. 

“Take it this isn't Oztanikys 2 then?” Yaz offered.

“No.” The Doctor quietly replied. “Not even close. I just can't figure out why!” she said, frustrated and turning away, looking towards the ocean's horizon. “Why now? After all this time.”

After a moment, all four staring out into the mystical parallel where the blue sky met plunging waters, Ryan spoke up. “Doctor, sorry but where are we exactly…”

The Doctor replied, her eyes unmoving from the horizon and with a voice that would give Ryan, Graham, and Yaz chills for days to come. “Darlig Ulv Stranden.” Her sullen eyes burned with unspoken longing. As if it had all been a mad, impossible dream. “Bad Wolf Bay.”

“Bad Wolf Bay? You been here before, Doc?” Graham asked gently, sensing her unease.

“A lifetime ago. I had a different face. That version of me lost someone, here, on this beach.” The Doctor stepped cautiously forward, a single tear forming in her eye. “I never wanted to come back here.” Her voice drifted.

“Sorry, fam,” the Doctor offered, now remembering her companions and their likely confusion. “TARDIS must've picked up on something, brought us here instead. Thought it was a distress call, but maybe…”

Before the Doctor could finish her thought, a buzzing resounded from the otherwise empty landscape, directionless, whirring in their ears.

As a knee-jerk reaction, the Doctor drew the sonic back out from her coat pocket, pointing it straight ahead and, almost instantaneously, the buzzing connected, two sounds becoming one single, reverberating whirring that filled the silence of Bad Wolf Bay and worried the three companions, who all took a precautionary step back towards the TARDIS. 

The buzzing grew louder, feeding their fears and emboldening the Doctor, who stepped into the sound, a thin veil forming on the beach, almost identical to the surrounding coastline but with an isolated movement, a twitching or humming, as if a single square meter in all of time and space had been misinterpreted, become unhinged. 

“Stay back!” The Doctor ordered. Yaz, Graham, and Ryan obediently stayed, an arms length from the TARDIS and bracing themselves for the mysterious, haunting situation now unfolding.

The Doctor felt a sharp pull, like magnetism, urging her towards the disturbance - a dimensional portal?

_No, it can't be. It can't be her._

The Doctor inched closer, sonic still outstretched, embracing the wild humming that enveloped her nerves. 

_Please, please open._

The portal stretched, the rift widening, the Doctor now almost touching it, her sonic responding to contact with the dimensional vibrations, the yellow glow becoming intense, ultra-vibrant, until *crack* the screwdriver released sparks, the Doctor, Yaz, Graham, and Ryan all dropped onto the snowy surface as bright beams shot out in all directions from the space where the rift had been, blinding the companions with its enormous light. The Doctor weakly rose back to her feet, her head tilting up and, in her gaze, stood a person she never expected to see again. 

_Rose._


	2. Spatial Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose returns.

A young woman appeared on the snow-covered beach, enveloped in the light of the closing portal. Her blonde hair, worn at shoulder length, shone and swayed gently with the coastal breeze. She stood straight, a purple leather jacket teasing her waist, clad in a plain white tee and blue jeans, a metallic armband on her left wrist and brilliant blue eyes that immediately met the Doctor's gaze.

“Rose Tyler.” The Doctor spoke shyly, her feet firmly planted in the fresh powder. “I…”

“Doctor.” She breathed shallowly. “I've waited so many years for you to finish that sentence,” the woman cheekily replied, a wide smile forming on her lips.

As she spoke, the vibrations eased and faded, the rift losing its hold and slipping into the atmosphere. Bad Wolf Bay left untouched by space or time. 

Yaz, Graham, and Ryan returned to their feet, all staring at the mysterious blonde woman who had captured the Doctor's complete attention.

“You know her, Doc?” Graham interjected. 

The Doctor’s gaze remained trained on Rose. “She’s…” her hearts pounded in her chest. “She's the person I lost. She's…”

At the Doctor's fumbling, the blonde woman spoke again. “I'm Rose Tyler.”

“Far out,” Ryan whispered.

Yaz and Graham were stunned. The Doctor, as it happened, was stunned too. “How?” she asked quietly.

“UNIT, the UNIT in my world that is, detected a spatial shift in your universe. It was enough energy to reopen the dimensional portal. Used my sonic to call for you, needed energy on both sides to activate the rift.” Rose explained.

“Oh the spatial shift, of course!” The Doctor rolled back on her heels.

“...your universe?” Graham muttered.

The Doctor, still caught up in her lost companion’s reappearance, continued rambling. “The dalek’s energy must've been powerful enough to reach both universes! Why didn't I think of that? Oh, Rose! Brilliant! Wait, you've got a sonic?” she exclaimed.

“Doctor…” Rose stepped towards her, cupping her face with her soft hands. The Doctor relaxed into the touch, her energy calming. 

“I missed you, Rose.” And with that the Doctor leaned in, as if an ages old urge gripped her body, a need for companionship, for affection, for love, and took Rose’s lips with her own, the Doctor’s hands engulfing her body, a hand snaking up to her bare neck, pulling Rose deeper into the kiss. 

“Woah, didn't see that one coming,” Ryan snickered. Graham and Yaz turned their heads away, suddenly feeling that they had invaded the Doctor's privacy. The three exchanged glances, waiting for a proper introduction to this mysterious Rose who clearly was important to the Doctor. 

After what felt to the companions like several long, awkward minutes, the Doctor’s lips parted from Rose, and they both, hands interlocked, turned towards their unwitting audience, a deep blush spreading across the Doctor's cheeks as she used her free hand to adjust her coat.

“Ah em,” The Doctor stuttered. “Right, Rose Tyler, this is my fam, Graham, Ryan, and Yaz,” she said, gesturing to each of them. “Fam, this is the brilliant Rose Tyler!” her blush deepening in color. 

Graham, feeling embarrassed, was the first to respond. “Nice to meet you, Rose” he stated in the most gentleman-like manner he could muster.

“Oh, yeah, nice to meet you!” Yaz and Ryan jumpingly replied in unison, still reeling from the dimensional portal situation and subsequent make out session. 

“Pleasure!” Yaz offered. “So, erm, Rose, how do you know the Doctor?” her voice higher in pitch than usual.

Rose glanced back at the Doctor, who wore the dopiest all-teeth smile across her flushed face, then back at Yaz. “We used to travel together.”

The Doctor, who found herself rarely at a loss for words, moved her lips as if to say something, no sound escaping. 

Graham, sensing her heightened social awkwardness, made a suggestion. “Well, how ‘bout we all chat over a cuppa?”

When no one responded, Graham lightly slapped Ryan up the back of his head, as if to compel a normal, tension-reducing agreement. “Yea, defo,” he managed. “I could totally go for a cuppa. Yaz?”

“Oh right,” she stammered, staring at the spot where the Doctor and Rose’s hands linked. “Sounds delicious. And we can have biscuits?”

At that, the Doctor snapped back into the conversation. “Oh, I love biscuits! Rose, cuppa and biscuits?”

“Sounds brilliant,” Rose winked, a hint of laughter in her voice at the awkwardness of her arrival. Hand in hand, Rose and the Doctor followed the three companions into the TARDIS.


	3. Braces are New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor, alone.

Rose’s fingers traced the TARDIS’s paneling as she stepped into the control room. “You've really outdone yourself with the decorations.”

The TARDIS hummed sweetly in response to the compliment. 

“Seriously, who is this woman?” Yaz whispered to Ryan. He simply shrugged and looked over at Graham, who was totally out his element and beelining for the kitchen. 

Detecting an excuse to allow the Doctor and Rose to catch up, Ryan loudly stated “I think Gramps could use some help with the tea,” and quickly followed after Graham. 

Yaz, unwilling to be the third wheel, also offered her assistance in the kitchen. “I'll get the biscuits ready.” The Doctor and Rose thus found themselves alone, without the attention to respond to the sudden absence of the Doctor's three companions. 

Oblivious, Rose continued to trace the TARDIS console with her hands, a huge smile plastered on her face, as though she'd finally come home. The Doctor still stood by the door, in a complete daze, her eyes following Rose’s hands. 

“Rose,” she started, “Why now? After so many years?”

Rose turned on the spot, facing her Doctor. “You died.” A tear fell from her eye as she spoke. “I needed you, and you died.” She began to cry, properly, the emotions of recent events spilling out in the comfort of the TARDIS. 

“I… when? You look the same as you ever did. What happened?”

“I looked into the heart of the TARDIS, Doctor. It changed me. UNIT scanned me. Two hearts. I…,” she paused, her hands holding her up against the console, staring into the center column, “...became a Time Lord.” The Doctor’s eyebrows raised. “You, or he, died, and I never aged.” 

The Doctor's mind ached with questions. _When did you find out you were a time lord? How did UNIT locate this universe? Did you know that both universes had a Bad Wolf Bay? You built a sonic? Is that a vortex manipulator on your wrist? How long has it been for you?_ Questions raced and raced but only one truly mattered to the Doctor. 

“Were you _happy_ together?“

At that, Rose moved quickly towards the Doctor, softly placing her hands over each heart. “Happier than I could've ever dreamed. Don't you know by now? How much I loved you? How much I will always love you?” Rose found the Doctor's eyes, and poured all of her energy into them, as if to say _I love all of you, every version of you._

The Doctor kept her eyes fixed to Rose's, searching for the truth in her words. She took a step towards Rose and placed her idling hands on Rose’s hips. Leaning into her ear, in a soft, firm voice, the Doctor whispered “I love you too.”

Rose held onto the Doctor's collarbone, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. The Doctor eagerly opened her mouth, entwining their tongues as Rose ran her hands up the Doctor's chest and into her cropped, blonde hair. 

Rose felt herself submit to the kiss, as the Doctor wrapped her arms tightly around Rose's waist and scooped her up, Rose compliantly wrapping her legs around the Doctor's waist. 

The Doctor carried Rose through the control room and down a long hall, doors at every angle. The couple remained connected at their lips, Rose’s hands sliding back down the Doctor's chest and untucking her shirt.  
“Braces are new,” Rose giggled, sliding her thumb and index fingers along them, the Doctor's lips nibbling at her earlobe. 

“Been a while since I shopped for women's clothes,” the Doctor warmly retorted, lowering her hands below Rose's waist, her lips grazing along Rose's jaw.

Rose lightly snapped the braces, hovered her pursed lips alongside Doctor's ear and, in the lowest, sexiest voice the Doctor had ever heard, whispered “I like them.”

The Doctor, fueled with desire, kicked open her bedroom door and carried Rose inside.


	4. Here is the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose meet back up with the fam, a little unexpectedly.

“Woah! Little gratuitous, eh Doc?” Graham coughed, his head popping up from behind the tea kettle. Yaz and Ryan stared blankly at the scene, jaws dropped and eyes fixed on the latest pair to join them in the TARDIS kitchen.

The Doctor had kicked open the kitchen door and strut inside, with intense purpose, Rose in her arms, legs wrapped tightly around her body, when, from over Rose's left shoulder, her eyes met Graham's. 

The Doctor nearly dropped Rose she was so surprised. “Oh!” She tried to readjust but Rose had already caught on to what was happening, letting her legs slide down to catch her footing, turning around to face the Doctor’s companions.

“Graham! Heeey, oh ok, fancy meeting you here,” the Doctor blushed, her eyes wandering the floor. “This is…” 

“The kitchen, Doc, it's the kitchen.” Graham replied. The hint of a snicker in his voice, he asked “Were you looking for a different room?”

“Nooo, well maybe, just a little bit, but no big! We're good, aren't we Rose?” The Doctor nervously queried, attempting to tuck her shirt back into her trousers.

Rose, her feet now planted on the kitchen floor, tugged down at her shirt, a guilty smile on her face “Course, just, you know, going on a tour and all that! Been a while since I was aboard the TARDIS, right Doctor?”

“Right! Well, here is the kitchen,” the Doctor moved her outstretched hand in a regal sweeping motion, avoiding the gazes of Yaz and Ryan, who were giggling by the stove. 

Finally Graham offered, “so how bout that cuppa?” 

“Brilliant!” The Doctor replied. “Let's!” And the group, except for the Doctor who slid onto the kitchen counter, took seats around the table as Graham poured each a hot cup of earl gray and Yaz plated an assortment of biscuits.

“So, Rose,” Yaz began after they had a moment to sip their tea, “How well exactly do you know the Doctor?”


	5. Dismantling a Toaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group properly catches up. Danger strikes.

“We…” Rose looked over at her Doctor, who sat legs crossed on the kitchen counter top, idly dismantling a toaster. “...traveled together.”

“Yeah you said that before, on the beach” Yaz replied, needing a more robust explanation for the Doctor's sudden outburst of pure, unadulterated puppy love. The Doctor continued to absentmindedly disassemble the toaster while sneaking sips of her tea, kind eyes trailing up to Rose. Rose shot her a wink and the Doctor slumped into herself, blushing, at the gesture.

Yaz could feel her eyes roll at the sight. “Are you two, like, a couple or something?” Yaz blurted out. 

At the directness of Yaz’s question, Rose felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. “Sorta… it's... complicated.” Rose paused. 

“I married the Doctor.” 

Ryan spit out his tea. “You what?”

“Well, a different version of the Doctor than you know. It was a long time ago. The Doctor lost her hand and then grew a second Doctor, a human Doctor, but she, or he, and I got trapped in this parallel universe where my Dad was still alive, and then I found out I was a time lord. Changed everything.”

The Doctor sat up straight, her lips forming a slight frown at the painful memories. The memories that happened because of her, but without her. She set down the toaster and pressed her palms into her thighs, staring into the void with a guilty, broken expression. Like something she couldn't bear to be reminded of. Rose continued.

“I watched my husband die.” Rose spoke tearfully. “My...my parents. Even Kate. Mind you, she's the reason I was even able to make it back.” The Doctor, overwhelmed, quietly stood and walked into the corner, her eyes gazing through a window that never existed. 

Her companions were too caught up in the wild information to notice.

“ _Kate?_ ” Yaz asked.  
“ _Parallel universe?_ ” muttered Ryan.  
“ _Husband?_ ” inquired Graham.

But Rose noticed. “Doctor?” she asked gently, turning in her chair to face the woman who had changed her life. The Doctor continued staring blankly, unable to meet Rose's eyes. “Doctor, are you okay?”

The Doctor sighed deeply. Without turning towards her audience, she simply whispered, “I'm _so_ sorry, Rose,” and hung her head. 

Without a second thought, Rose stood up and walked towards the Doctor. “It’s okay, Doctor,” she uttered under her breath. “I'm okay. I'm…it was a long time ago.” 

Yaz, Graham, and Ryan sat perfectly still, not wishing to disturb what had become a private moment.

The Doctor lifted her eyes to Rose's. They stood at arms length from each other, skin caressed by the dimmed kitchen lighting. “How long...has it been for you? Since Bad Wolf Bay? Since…”

With a low sigh, Rose replied, “50 years, give or take.”

The Doctor felt herself grow dizzy, blaming herself for Rose's loss, that she was abandoned by her family, her spouse, never growing old in a world that aged despite her. “Rose...I…”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“ _Thank you._ ” She released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. “You came back. Thank you for finding me.”

Rose sniffled lightly. “Oy, becoming a softie in your old age, Doctor?” She smiled cheekily despite swollen eyes. The Doctor reached out for Rose's hand as a sudden lurch sent her into the kitchen wall, Rose stumbling with her while Graham, Yaz, and Ryan grasped the table for stability. An alarm immediately switched on, a blue light flashing above the kitchen doorway. 

“Doctor!” Yaz cried, “what's going on?”

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and tugged her towards the exit. “Come on, fam, control room!” The other three shakily stood and ran out behind them, the TARDIS unevenly rocking back and forth, as another blast sent them all to the ground, tea cups crashing against the tile and biscuits flying madly in the air, passengers silent, the alarm halting, and the TARDIS now unnervingly quiet except for an atmospheric, crescendoing, mechanical sound.


	6. Vital Signs Heightened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team TARDIS recovers from the disturbance. An old enemy returns.

A loud, mechanical sound pulsated. The kitchen was in complete disarray, furniture toppled and glass shards strewn about. The Doctor slowly regained consciousness, stirring awake to the scene.

She looked over at the young, blonde woman, prostrated at her side. “ _Rose…?_ ” Nothing. 

“Can you hear me, Rose?” The Doctor pushed herself up onto her forearms, carefully placing a hand over each side of Rose's chest. Her two hearts beat quietly, but steadily. “Yaz? Ryan? Graham?” 

The Doctor moved cautiously to her feet, an aching in her upper thigh. She grabbed hold of the kitchen door frame for support and, with her free hand, fished in her pockets for her sonic screwdriver, pulling it out and aiming it at Rose's limp body.

“Vital signs heightened, possible concussion,” she muttered to herself. “Okay, not ideal.” The Doctor surveyed the scene and began to panic. “Fam! You lot alright? Can you hear me?” she hollered.

A low mumbling came from underneath some toppled chairs. “Over here...” came a weak voice.

“Graham!” The Doctor dashed over, wincing at the pain stemming from her leg, and helped him up from the mess. As he stood, she spotted Ryan and Yaz, who had been thrown into the pantry door. 

“Thanks, Doc.” Graham spoke weakly. He watched her eyes track the other three passengers. “I'll be okay,” he assured her, “you go be a doctor.”

The Doctor nodded sternly and limped over to Ryan and Yaz, who were slowly sitting up, still dazed by the crashing. “Oy, you two alright?” she asked warmly.

“Never better, Doc,” Ryan coughed. 

“Yaz?”

“Same...just a wee bit o’ turbulence, right, Doctor?” Yaz joked, cradling her wrist. 

The Doctor scanned both over with her sonic to rule out internal injuries. Placated, she helped Ryan and Yaz to their feet. “We'll get you all healed up in no time, Yasmin Khan, promise.”

Yaz nodded, a thin, optimistic smile on her lips. Coming out of the daze, she covered an ear with her good hand, disturbed by the unearthly noise. “What's happening? I thought we were still at Bad Wolf Bay.”

The mechanical sound remained constant, bathing their ears with discomfort.

“We are,” the Doctor replied. She limped back to Rose, who was still silent on the kitchen floor, blonde hair whipped across her pale face, and knelt down beside her. “Rose?” 

After a moment without response, the Doctor scooped her up into her arms, grimacing from her injury as she stood tall, Rose's head resting against the Doctor's chest. “Right, fam, we need to get to the control room. Pronto.” 

“Right behind you, Doc,” Graham called. Yaz and Ryan trailed, as Graham and the Doctor, with Rose nestled in her arms, made their way down the corridor and into the control room. 

_Something’s definitely not right._

The Doctor tensed up, pulling Rose in closer as she stopped short of the steps to the control room, realising the source of the mechanical noise, the TARDIS’s shaking, the injuries and the sudden, deafening silence.

“Everyone stay behind me!” The Doctor screamed. 

“Oh dear lord,” Graham panicked. “Ryan, Yaz, do as she says!”

The Doctor's heart filled with fear for her companions. For Rose. _How? How!_

The doors of the TARDIS had been blasted open, charred fragments laced the snow outside. Chilled air filled the control room. 

The armoured intruder spun to face her, it's singular blue eye reflecting off the center column. 

“DOC-TOR!”


End file.
